


One Touch From You (And It All Came Rushing Back)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Death has a way of reshaping priorities, and these days there is no room for shame.





	One Touch From You (And It All Came Rushing Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly based off the books, short au of Jon finding his way to arya after he dies.

Jon wasn't the same man he was before he died.

He was less than he had been. He was far more too.

Certain parts of himself were lost to the flames, he knows this without a doubt, his brothers in black know this too, but only speak of it in whispers. Stranger than he had been, his silence carried a weight to it now that no mortal man should have.

These changes about himself he only notes in passing, as an after thought. There are far more important things at hand to care about, death cured him of many things but his drive to save his little sister wasn't one of them.

It's short work killing the traitors who stabbed him, publicly done for all to see, no one moves to stop him despite his insistence upon waking that he is no longer their commander. One more gift he can thank death for, releasing him of his vows. 

Yes the knight is dark and full of terrors, he knows. He's one of them now.

Waging War to reclaim Winterfell assures everyone of that.

In a matter of weeks Jon Snow becomes king of the North. Vindication runs hot through him hearing those words, not just another bastard boy now is he.

Yet it leaves him feeling oddly hollow, he did not want a crown. He did not go to battle for that, he'd been searching for something far more precious than that.

 _He wants his Bride back_.

He came back for one purpose, he had to find his heart, colder though it may be than it once was.

Torture broke Ramsey. Jon took care of that personally. It was bloody work. 

He dies too quickly for his taste. But he reveals what he needed to know before he goes.

Arya had never been in his grasp, _thank the gods_. 

She was still lost somewhere.

Not dead, no simply lost.

Jon would have known if she had perished, somethings he can't explain, the knowledge that he would have known of her death leagues away from the occurrence is one of those things.

He is once again without knowledge of where to find his little sister. 

All he can do is wait, hope that she hears rumors of the new King of the North, and turns up to see for herself.

Hopes a hard thing to live on.  

Jon distracts himself with another war.

Now though, Jon is king, with responsibilities, preparing for a war that's coming beyond the wall.

His own people fear him, say he is strange and an unnatural thing, - he does not care they're right - but the others scare them more.

The lords were desperate for someone to follow, a Stark has always ruled the north. Never mind who his mother was. They'll take whatever Stark they can get.

King of the North. He wants his bride back.

This is how she finds him.

Sweeping into the castle on a night when the wind howls, Winter is here.

No one even notices, silent as she is.  

Seemingly appearing from thin air, his little wolf finds him in his chambers. Bent over plans that must be reviewed.

Feeling a presence other than his own, slowly reaching for a hidden blade, he trust no one now.

He stills at a sense of familiarity, slowly lifting his head to look at the intruder, hope is such a fragile thing, painful too.

Gray eyes, catch onto Gray eyes.

The the old gods, it's her.

Later he wont know who moved first only that she was wrapped up in his arms, face pressed into his neck. He'll never let her go.

"Little sister."

"Jon"

He didn't know he could still cry.

Where have you been, little sister? What happened to you?

Days pass after Arya's return, and while the fear of the white walkers is still present he has never felt more content. Something under his skin settles now that shes back. She is much change and yet completely the same.

There's a sick relief in seeing she shares in his darkness too. They have always been the same. 

It's one thing even death could not change.

It's probably a shame the same could not be said about his feelings for her though. Oh Jon still loved her most of, his little wolf, it had become a different sort of love though, something dark enough to match him.

People took notice. Possessive as he was of her it would have been impossible not to. 

Jon wanted her all to himself. Jon wanted all of her period.

They said he came back unnatural.

If there was any doubt left, lusting after Arya put that to rest. His own little sister.

It wasn't simply because she had grown into a beauty, Jon had always known she would, it was simply because she was Arya.

The other half of his soul, it had always been this way.

He couldn't bring himself to feel badly over this as he once had.

Death took his morals it seemed.

No honor to be found here.

Maybe he was a monster now after all.

Even monsters love though. And Jon was determined to have his bride.

The gods could disapprove all they wanted, where were they when Ned Stark lost his head? Where had they been since then?

The Northern lords could just rejoice that he wanted to put a Stark on the throne, breaking the laws of men would be an easily forgiven sin.

They were Wolves after all, and could not be expected to abide by the rules of men.

So it went like this the white wolf seduced his little sister.

Well that's what the people would say, spreading the tale far and wide, those highborns all share their sisters beds.

Jon did very little actually, for as much as everyone watched him lust after her, no one noticed Arya looking right back. It had even taken him sometime to realize. 

It was soon after this revelation though that when she crept into his bed chambers one night things changed, she'd done it every night since he'd gotten her back just to sleep in his arms, he liked having her close and waking up to proof he hadn't dreamed her up.

This time their kisses turned from something gentle and sweet between siblings to something of lovers. 

Fierce and desperate in their embrace. Exchanging Bites as much as Kisses.

They had been separated too long, and suffered too much not to grip each other close.

He took her to bed and forgot all shame of the sin he was committing.

By morning the North had a new Queen.

Jon Snow came back from death much changed. 

A monster wearing a mans face.

He figured, as he looked over at Aryas sleeping features, curled against his side, looking almost soft in the early morning light, he didn't mind the changes in the least.


End file.
